


10 Little Pieces

by officer_rue



Category: elDLIVE (Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Confusing, Confusion, Drabble, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If you look close enough you can see hidden messages and stuff, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphorical, Metaphors, Open to Interpretation, Prompt Fic, The summary is a metaphor, the title is a metaphor, the way the story is presented is a metaphor, unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officer_rue/pseuds/officer_rue
Summary: Sometimes you break apart and you just can't bother to put all the pieces back together...Such a shame, it could've been a beautiful painting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #BlessPromptGenerator for each... 'chapter' title.
> 
> These are 10 drabbles that are connected to one another. I came up with the idea to write it by accident while trying out some prompt generator. Some of the drabbles can be taken in more ways than one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

1\. Too Late

"Please", Chuuta said--no, begged--to him. His hand tugged on the other's shirt, urging him to say something, anything.

Love looked at him, but kept his silence. 

"We can do it, I can deal with it", Chuuta continued,"Just, please. So what if you've failed once with Professor Scarlet? You-- You can start over with me, we can--"

 "Chuuta", he said at last, and now it's Chuuta's turn to be silent.

Love looked at him in both regret and longing,"It's too late for me to start again".

 

* * *

 

2\. Tell 

"You told him", Gucchi said, not asking. Both of them knew it was a fact.

"Yes", Chuuta answered.

"You said that you like him"

"Love him, and yes"

"What did he say?"

Chuuta laughed bitterly,"Do you think I would contact you from a planet lightyears away while crying my eyes out, because I have something happy to tell?"

 

* * *

 

3\. Too Good For This World

"He doesn't deserve you" 

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve him"

"If he lets you feel that way then he really doesn't"

 

* * *

 

4\. For Some Reason

Gucchi never understood why, or what exactly, that attracted him to his childhood friend. Maybe it was the way he laughs, soft and dainty. Or maybe how his green eyes shone, or his small curved lips and his gorgeous ebony locks, or even, perhaps, the fact that Kokonose Chuuta never notices how beautiful he was.

 

* * *

 

5\. Since Friday

 "it's been a while" Laine said to Love.

"Since what?", Love inquired, for an intelligent man do not simply ask.

"Since Chuuta's... you know. Been like, a week or something"

Love checked his watch,"approximately 247 hours and 36 minutes since then"

"Woah, you kept count over the most trivial of things huh?" 

It wasn't trivial.

 

* * *

 

6\. Something

 He was old, much, much too old for the boy. He might look young, sure, but would society listen to that? A 500-year-old man dating a 14-year-old boy... It was wrong. And even the great Dr.Love could do nothing change that.

 

* * *

 

 7. Letter

He had found a letter neatly put inside the pockets of his lab coat on Thursday, the content being a simple invitation to meet behind the school on friday. 

 

* * *

 

 8.  Theories

"What do you think, Dr. Love?"

Love, snapping back into reality, glanced at Chuuta. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening".

"Guess I was a bore", he said with a laugh. They both knew he meant it.

 

* * *

 

 9. Interrupt

 He saw them holding hands, looking at each other with a shy smile. He didn't interrupt them, no, he chose the easier path.

 He looked away.

 

* * *

 

 10.  Left behind

 The next morning, there was a piece of paper left behind on his desk with 'Friday' and 'behind the school' neatly written on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, ambiguous ending! Who do you think 'he' is? Who wrote the letter? The clues are spread all over the place, and it's up to you to find it :3  
> Or just imagine the ending you want, whatever it is, tell me what you think in the comments down below :D


End file.
